villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colin the Computer
Colin the Computer is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, the sequel to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. Unlike the other antagonists, Colin is arrogant and only acts as if he is teaching the protagonists. At first it was presumed that he was successful in the exile of the Red Guy, but it was later discovered that he made it out of the show and into the real world, thus making Colin the second most dangerous teacher, after the Healthy Band. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4'' The video begins with Red Guy, Duck Puppet and Yellow Puppet playing a card game, until eventually Red Guy gets the question "What is the biggest object in the world?". This time the puppets expect something random to happen and glare at Gilbert the Globe, which eventually gains eyes and a smile. However, before he can talk, Colin suddenly appears and starts singing about himself and his intelligence, constantly interrupting the puppets. He then tries to get information from them, ignoring Red Guy's question about what the biggest object in the world is. Annoyed by Colin ignoring him, Red Guy slaps him on his keyboard, causing Colin to grow blood-shot eyes and yell "DON'T TOUCH MEEEE!!!" The video then starts glitching, showing flashing images of the puppets and terrified screaming. Eventually, the video resumes in a much more digital world. They start talking about what's real and what's not in the "real" world, as all of them are in the digital world. Soon, the digital world starts glitching endlessly in loop, showing the puppets in a more horrific state. Stressed out by the constant looping, Red Guy chooses the real world over the digital world. He steps into the real world and sees crude renditions of him and the other puppets in what appears to be the set of the first video. His head suddenly explodes into glitter, ending the video. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Colin briefly appeared in the sixth episode, during the part where the Red Guy was playing with the machine, causing the lamp to morph into Colin. Colin appears in his digitized form, and his presence also forces the Yellow Guy into his digital form as well. Colin starts singing the song about his digital world, ignoring the Yellow Guy's horrified screams. Possible Symbolism? Colin obviously symbolizes the internet itself; focusing on how easy it is to get distracted and sidetracked when you go to it for an answer. He reflects how people today are more likely to turn to the internet for information rather than a book, or a globe. Harry mentions that the gang already has a laptop, which Colin dismisses. This could be seen as a representation of competitive brands (similar to the Mac vs. PC ads) and their aggressive marketing. Colin collects personal information on the puppets, much like Facebook and other social media sites do to sell to advertisers. And during the line "Help you to find something you're wanting to find" he points to an advertisement on a newspaper, symbolizing how searching something on the internet often leads to being directed to advertisements, and ads taking up the top space on a Google search. The "three things to do" in the digital world might symbolize the following: *The charts that Manny sees represent educational websites like Wikipedia and others. The charts are eventually replaced with an oblong, then nothing at all, symbolising how easy it is to get sucked into believing false information. *The "digital style" represents shopping sites like eBay and Amazon, or alternately sites where people show off their style to one another such as Facebook. Robin's metamorphosis can be seen as watching someone you know post unflattering information of themselves (such as drunk selfies or hateful messages) *"Digital dancing" represents fun, time-wasting websites. Eventually the digital dancing, the least productive of the three, overtakes the other two, and the puppets get trapped in it. Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 EXPLAINED Trivia *Despite being arguably the most evil villain in the series, he does not die or is defeated in any way in the end. *Colin can be considered Red Guy's main enemy, similar to how Sketchbook is to Yellow Guy. *Much like Duck Guy, his voice is done in auto-tune. *It's implied that Colin was stealing the gang's information so that it could be used for the film set in the final scene. Given how hasty he was with collecting their information, this may explain why the end result looked so crude. *Colin makes a cameo in the final episode, briefly managing to turn Yellow Guy into his digital avatar. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sadists Category:Singing Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Possessed Object Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil Teacher Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Magic Category:Mastermind